


The Sun Rose In Mexico

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Gwen make love in four parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Rose In Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series and non-comic canon compliant. First posted on 02-15-05.

Kiss

The odd thing about being dead, besides the whole one-way-mirror-ghost-floating-around-earth thing was the people you would meet. Like Fred who she met inside a dusty Mexican cantina.

Gwen thought that she would miss her electricity the most because secretly behind the angst she loved the rush that filled her. Suddenly her mind changed when Fred pushed her against the open door frame.

The sleepy patrons gave nary a glance to the two ghost girls who were pressed together just silhouettes in the glare of the rising sun. When Fred kissed her, a sloppy cherry flavored experience, Gwen felt quite full.

Touch

The sun felt hot on her back but Fred wasn't sure it was the sun or her mind that told her ghostly body that. She knew she couldn't feel the sand even though she was naked. No, she could clearly see the few centimeters that separated her body and the body of sand.

That was why she didn't understand why she could shiver from the touch of Gwen's soft hands on the back of her thighs. If Fred couldn't feel the wind unless she thought about it then how come the kiss on her lower back was such a surprise?

Foreplay

Gwen would have never thought that being dead would be so fun. Hell, she never thought Fred could have been fun mostly because she hated her for just letting Gunn loose for a guy who, if rumors were half right, was crazy.

Fred was a peach, a very nice girl who was very nicely easing off Gwen's jeans. She tasted like Cherry desperation mixed with Gwen's own grape loneliness making the essence of sad girl. That combined with the caress of Fred's long brown hair on her breasts was a crazy turn on. She had died and gone to heaven.

Fuck

Fred didn't know ghosts could sweat. Was it Gwen and her curling tongue or did she just think she should sweat because it felt so good? Was it mind over matter? She would test that theory after Gwen stopped sucking and licking which hopefully was never.

The birds and the waves were drowned out in the whimpers, moans, and squishes of girl sex. Was Gwen a gift for helping the helpless? Fred's back arched in satisfaction and she felt alive. She forgot Wesley in the rush of pleasure. Then the guilt turned it into a punishment as Gwen grinned triumphantly.


End file.
